


Советница

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: «— Я, госпожа Йеннифэр, — ответила рыжеволосая эльфка, — молчу, когда не могу сказать ничего толкового. Это значительно лучше, чем заниматься необоснованными предположениями и прикрывать беспокойство болтовней.»
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Советница

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
